Another Life
by DMalf79
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi dari Konoha. Sejak saat itu, Naruto berjanji pada Sakura akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Tiga tahun berlalu saat mereka dipertemukan di markas Orochimaru, Naruto tetap tak berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Namun, Sasuke harus berpikir ulang ketika sosok itulah yang meminta Sasuke kembali. RNR?


**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Another Life - DMalf79** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **an. Umm .. I'm newbie here, mohon bimbingannya semua m(_ _)m. Jangan flame ya, tapi kalo kritik dan saran boleh..dan dimohon bahasanya yang baik dan membangun, karena kembali lagi ke awal** _ **I'm newbie here**_ **( ^^)a**

 **SasuHina ^^, OOC, Typo, DLDR, dll.** _(paragraf italic adalah flashback)_

 **.** **  
**

 **Happy reading! ^^** **  
**

.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan _dia_ lagi disaat seperti ini. Setelah tadi pertemuan menegangkan dengan _mantan_ timnya yang datang bersama lelaki berkulit pucat dan seorang _jounin_ berambut coklat di sarang Orochimaru, dia tak pernah menginginkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu mengisi kekosongan hatinya secara perlahan sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Sasuke- _kun_... ayo, kembali ke Konoha bersama."

Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tatapannya sendu, menampilkan kerinduan yang terpendam tiga tahun lamanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan tangisnya Ketika akhirnya melihat Sasuke dihadapannya. Dirinya sangat bersyukur akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Saat itu, hatinya berdebar ketika mendengar bahwa tim tujuh akan menjalankan misi membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun diam-diam mengikuti mereka menuju kemari.

.

.

 _Langit senja yang indah seolah menggambarkan suasana hati Sasuke saat ini. Alangkah bahagianya dia karena akhirnya Anikinya berjanji akan melatih dia besok. Sasuke menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Saat melewati sungai, dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berjongkok merenung di tepi sungai. Awalnya dia tak akan mempedulikan anak itu, tetapi Sasuke kecil yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga mendekatinya, rencananya dia akan menularkan kegembiraannya pada anak perempuan itu._

 _"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke._

 _Merasa kata-katanya tak didengar oleh anak itu, dia bertanya lagi "kau sedang apa?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hei? Kau mendengar tidak?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hei, jawablah...aku sedang bertanya padamu."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Sasuke yang mulai kesal kemudian menyentuh pundak perempuan itu. Dia terkejut, ternyata perempuan itu diam-diam menangis. Sasuke bingung, dia baru pertama kali melihat anak perempuan seusianya menangis seperti ini. Dia berjongkok disamping perempuan itu dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya seperti yang pernah ibunya lakukan._

 _"Ssst jangan menangis. Ada apa?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tapi anak itu malah menangis lebih keras._

 _"He-Hei! Ayolah berhenti menangis"_

 _"Huaaa O-Otousama bilang ka-kalau aku anak yang lemah" anak itu menjawab sambil menangis sesegukan._

 _Sasuke panik karena tangisan gadis ini semakin kencang. "Ssst sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti kamu dibilang lemah lagi kalau kamu terus menangis."_

 _Sejenak anak itu berhenti menangis, tapi tiba-tiba dia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sasuke, lalu anak itu menangis lagi._

 _"A-uhk Ak-aku tidak lema-ah!"_

 _Sasuke kikuk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, kemudian dia mendecih "Tch, baiklah-baiklah." Sasuke kembali mengusap-ngusap punggung anak itu._

 _"Namamu siapa?"_

 _Anak itu berhenti menangis dan kembali menatap Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia menunduk merona karena malu._

 _"Hinata."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum._

 _"Aku Sasuke."_

.

.

Setelah sekian lama Sasuke terpaku pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya, dia akhirnya bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana, kau ... "

Namun, Sasuke tak pernah meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia tak tau harus berbicara apa. Dia tak tau harus _berbuat_ apa. Dia hanya tau jika Hinata menginginkan kepulangannya. Walaupun sejak dulu dia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Hinata, tapi sekarang dia tak mungkin menggapai uluran tangannya. Tujuan hidupnya hanyalah membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha pada Itachi. _Ya, hanya itu_. Maka, dia berusaha memandang tajam Hinata yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pulanglah, Hinata."

"Aku ... tidak akan pulang, jika Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pulang bersamaku."

Terdiam cukup lama, Akhirnya Sasuke berkata. "Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Hinata tersentak. Tatapan matanya, Hinata tak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, karena dia tau dibalik semua itu Sasuke sekarang pasti merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Hinata rasakan padanya saat ini. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendengar nada dingin yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya. Dia tak boleh goyah. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan membawa Sasuke _pulang_.

.

.

 _Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk selalu bertemu setiap hari di tempat yang sama pada jam yang sama. Sasuke bilang dia akan membantu Hinata berlatih agar Hinata tidak dianggap lemah oleh ayahnya lagi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin lama mereka semakin akrab dan terbuka. Tak jarang pula mereka bertemu hanya untuk menceritakan apa saja yang mereka alami hari itu._

 _"Hinata, mungkin kamu beruntung ayahmu menganggapmu lemah." Hari ini mereka sedang duduk di tepi sungai menikmati pemandangan dari air yang mengalir._

 _"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun bilang begitu?" Hinata yang tadinya menatap sungai, sekarang menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut._

 _Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya keatas, melihat langit senja yang terlihat indah saat itu."aku serius Hinata, lebih baik dianggap lemah daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali." Kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya._

 _Hinata kecil tau apa maksud kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Sasuke kepadanya. Hinata menyadari kalau hari ini perasaan Sasuke sedang sedih. Mungkin Sasuke belum bisa membuat ayahnya melihat kemampuannya. Sasuke selalu bercerita kalau dia ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti kakaknya agar ayahnya mau mengakuinya._

 _Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke kecil dan menatapnya dengan kasih sayang seolah-olah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang merasakan genggaman Hinata kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti ini yang entah kenapa menguatkan hati Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Hinata._

 _"Aku tau suatu hari nanti Otousanmu akan bangga padamu Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat Hinata yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat lucu. Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dan menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas._

 _"Iya Hi-na-ta-chan!"_

 _"Aa, itai! Iitai Sasuke-kuun!"_

 _Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menahan tangisannya langsung melepaskan cubitannya. Sasuke panik! Dia bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Hinata tidak jadi menangis. Percayalah Sasuke tidak sadar saat mecubit Hinata tadi._

 _"Jangan menangis ya, Hinata, kamu ingat kan aku pernah bilang walaupun kamu perempuan tapi kamu tidak boleh gampang menangis, aku takut kamu diejek cengeng dan cengeng itu artinya lemah.."_

 _"I-iya aku ingat. Sasuke-kun tidak mau aku lemah ya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Umm...Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!"_

 _Eh!_

 _"...Hei! Cukup! Berhenti Hinata!" Sasuke mencoba menahan air yang Hinata cipratkan tiada henti._

 _"Tak mau! Ini balasanku pada Sasuke-kun tadi! Hihihi" Hinata secepat mungkin berdiri dan langsung berlari menjauhi Sasuke._

 _"Hee! Awas kau Hinata! Kembali kemari! Aku tak akan tertipu lagi!" Sasuke mengejar Hinata. "Tidak! Aku takut Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun jelek! Hahaha"_

 _"Apa? Kau bilang aku jelek huh?" Karena tak terima ejekan Hinata tadi, Sasuke berlari semakin kencang._

 _Greb_

 _Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Anehnya Hinata malah tertawa kencang, membuat Sasuke jadi ikut tertawa juga. Hinata sangat senang akhirnya Sasuke bisa tertawa bersamanya, melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi kesedihannya tadi._

 _._

 _._

"Kumohon Sasuke- _kun_ , kembalilah ke Konoha bersamaku. Ayo kita lewati semua ini bersama, seperti dulu." Entah kenapa nada yang Hinta ucapkan membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Sebenarnya dia tak mau menyakiti Hinata, dia hanya ingin agar Hinata pulang, tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"Pergilah. Kau membuang waktuku, _Hyuuga_."

Emosi berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Hinata. Hatinya bergemuruh ketika mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan segala emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya sehingga air matanya keluar tanpa disadarinya.

"Lupakanlah rasa dendam pada _Aniki_ mu, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau pulang bersamaku."

"Tch, _urusai_!" Sasuke langsung berbalik meninggalkan Hinata, namun Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ak-aku tau Itachi- _san_ orang yang baik. Aku tau dia tak b-bermaksud menyakitimu Sasuke- _kun_. D-dia sangat menyayangimu, aku yakin itu". Bagus, pertahanan Hinata untuk tidak menangis jika bertemu Sasuke musnah begitu saja. Tak ada yang bisa Hinata pikirkan selain takut jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, _lagi_.

"Lepas. Kau tak tau apapun!"

"T-tidak akan. A-aku takut kehilanganmu lagi"

"..."

"A-aku merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Kau membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, Hinata"

Hinata tak peduli apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya. "Se-selama ini hanya Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi"

.

"Kau...egois"

.

"Maka biarkan aku mengerti dirimu Sasuke!"

Ya! Hinata emosi! Sasuke pikir siapa yang paling egois, huh? Hinata yang tak mau ditinggal pergi Sasuke lagi atau Sasuke yang dulu bersikeras untuk pergi tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata? Tapi apapun yang Sasuke katakan, Hinata tak akan pernah membalas ucapan pedas Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihat Sasuke yang sekarang ada di depannya pun sangat cukup untuk membuat Hinata bersabar. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tak mau Sasuke terus menerus berada dalam kegelapan, aku...aku uhk aku...ingin kau tau kalau aku peduli padamu Sasuke- _kun_. Aku... _hiks_ ak-aku.."

Hinata yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang membuat Sasuke tersentak. Berapa lamapun dia pergi, seberapa banyakpun gadis lain yang bersamanya, kenyataannya hanya gadis inilah yang tak pernah bisa Sasuke lupakan. Apa yang selama ini dia pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyakiti gadis ini lebih lama lagi? Maka dari itu, Sasuke tau jalan hidupnya akan berubah saat dia melepas tangannya, berbalik, dan... _memeluknya_.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Hinata" pelukan Sasuke semakin posesif padanya.

Hinata semakin terisak karena terharu, akhirnya Sasuke luluh terhadapnya. Hinata perlahan membalas pelukan Sasuke setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka, dia berkata...

"Jika Sasuke- _kun_ bersikeras tak mau pulang bersamaku, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu kemanapun Sasuke- _kun_ pergi"

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia heran, bisa-bisanya Hinata berkata seperti itu!

.

"..."

.

"Ya? Ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

.

Nah, Sasuke juga _tau_ bahwa mulai dari sekarang hidupnya akan penuh dengan gejolak emosi.

.

"Hm? Ya?"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Hinata, seperti waktu itu.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau berbicara seolah-olah kita sepasang _kekasih_ , Hi-na-ta- _chan_?"

.

.

.

Review please ^^?

Keep/delete?


End file.
